


This is Us.

by whatswrongwithAvocados



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Pans, Top Harry, Unicorns, crack fic', knifes, smut', so much smut'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswrongwithAvocados/pseuds/whatswrongwithAvocados
Summary: basically larry fanfics on crack i write at 4 am
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Kudos: 3





	1. unicorns and pans.

louis gasped as he walked in. There was niall on his knees eating harrys cock. louis was jelousy,only he got to eat harrys cock! Suddenly the light bulb for the fan fell on his 

head knocking him out for a little bit, but when he woke up he had an idea. He rang liam and told him to come over. Liam came on his unicorn as fast as he could. Louis pushed 

him on the couch beside harry and pulled out liams cock. He took the first few inches down and bit it off. Blood was splashing every where. Harry look beside him only to find 

louis eating liams cock. What the fuck was going on! He pushed niall out the way and pounced on liam, fighting him with all his strenght. The blood from there penis was going 

everywhere. But then zayn decided to flying in with his pan. He sepreated them at took his pan out a squished both their dicks. 

ANd the lived happily every after thee end


	2. doctor, run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you dont wanna know

Harry ran inside the building with niall in his arm, louis wasn't to far behind before harry started screaming for help,but for some reason everyone was on their lunch break. A 

thin heavy chested girl walked by . Harry touched her arm to get her attention. Some might ask how him touched her if his hand were full , well you see little know fact is that 

harry's 4 nipples actually have hands so he's kinda like an alien, thing. Anyways he touched her with his nipple hands and asked for help. He point to the sick man in his arms 

but she turnt him away. Louis pushed babi- i mean harry aside and took out his water gun and help it to her head. " harry hold my tpwk we're doing this the tommo way" He 

sprayed her until she passed out from lack of sun. But louis didnt stop there he he called liam up because what was a water fight without lilo? Liam came with his gun and stared 

attacking niall. Louis didnt stop him because nialls face to was to hilarous to stop so he sat there until a nurse named veronica came and showed them all to the back. They sat 

in a room waiting for the doctor. Niall was out cold from the amount of abuse from liam. 3464 hours later the doctor walked in and it was ...... zayn. HE told them that niall most 

ikely needed surgery so they brought him into a seperate room where all the equpment was kept. they laid niall on the table. He still wasnt up. but then a major plot twist 

happened louis was the nurse , Niall finally woke up when he saw louis with a needle in his hand and ran off and lived happily ever after 

theee end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comment

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this story took me years to write so please leave kudos and comment!


End file.
